1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to child carrier apparatuses, and more particularly to baby cribs.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional baby crib has a relatively high enclosure. When the child is placed in the baby crib, the height of the enclosure provides a safe environment that can prevent the child from falling outside. However, owing to the height of the enclosure, access to the interior of the baby crib is less inconvenient as the caregiver needs to bow forward to dispense care. While care may be dispensed more conveniently if the caregiver sleeps with the baby, co-sleeping still raises safety concerns, for example the parent may roll on top of the baby.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved baby crib that can be convenient to access for dispensing care, and address at least the foregoing issues.